


No antidote

by Dreamissy



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Loss, M/M, Sickness, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamissy/pseuds/Dreamissy
Summary: "Dark didn't know when it all started. Maybe a few weeks ago, maybe just a few days. But he knew that he should have realised it earlier. He should have known what was happening, what was changing. And now he couldn't do anything but blame himself. Because he didn't look close enough, didn't see what was about to come." (extract)Dark had always hated the other man, from the first time he ever spoke to him. But now that he is about to take everything away from them, he can't afford to just ignore him anymore. It's time to do something.





	No antidote

(It's gonna be a relatively long story, but I'll try to upload often. Please be kind to me, English is not my first language. I hope to improve with time. If you find any errors don't hesitate to tell me!)

 

Dark didn't know when it all started. Maybe a few weeks ago, maybe just a few days. But he knew that he should have realised it earlier. He should have known what was happening, what was changing. And now he couldn't do anything but blame himself. Because he didn't look close enough, didn't see what was about to come.  
The problem was, no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't come up with a moment in which it should have occurred to him. There frankly was none and that made it even worse. Or maybe not. It didn't matter anyway. He felt like crap.  
It was too late and no matter how much he wished that he could have done anything, it would not change anything. They'd still be gone.  
A few days earlier   
The soft piano music coming from the speakers was filling his room and Dark nodded lightly to the rhythm. Papers in hand, he walked around in his office, trying to tidy up. He just disliked sitting behind his desk when he didn't clean up before that. He was halfway done when suddenly someone knocked on his door. The demon looked up from the file cabinet and called out a simple "Come in".  
The door slowly opened and Yan's head appeared between the door and the door frame. The girl looked at him and entered after seeing him nod.   
She walked through the room and took a seat in the big black chair behind his table. "Sorry to interrupt you."  
Dark took place on the other chair, looking at the young girl. "No problem, what is it?"  
She bit her lip and looked away from him for a second causing the man to wonder what was going on in her head. Not that he could tell that often, she was kind of a mystery, but normally she just spoke her mind.  
"I don't know how to put it..." She still avoided looking into his eyes, playing with her hair instead.  
Dark couldn't help but wonder what was up with her, it worried him a bit. "Just try to tell me", he suggested, his voice still calm despite the sudden feeling that something was very wrong.  
The girl let out a light sigh and faced him. "It's Mark."  
The Demon took a deep breath at the mention of this man. He didn't really like him. And Yan knew that, so there had to be a good reason to talk about him.  
"Could you please not speak in riddles!", demanded Dark while he noticed that just the name of the other man made him tense. He took another breath, trying to calm himself. Yan meanwhile watched him closely, noticing the change of his expression. It seemed to discourage her even more from talking.  
"I overheard him talking..." Her voice grew quieter with each of her words.  
"And?"  
"You won't like it." She hesitated, looked at him for a second and then looked out of the window.  
Dark could feel how he got impatient. The girl was obviously troubled, but he couldn't stand that beating around the bush.   
He sighed. "Yan, please"  
Finally, Yan seemed to work up the courage to tell him. Her voice was still quiet, but she managed to finally tell him. "He was talking about us. All of us."  
Dark fixated her with his eyes.  
"He doesn't want us to be in any videos anymore." She hesitated a second and took a deep breath.  
"He'll be cutting us all out of his life!"  
"He'll be what?", Dark frowned, his voice louder than intended. The girl flinched.  
"That's what he said." Yan didn't look at him anymore.  
Dark felt anger slowly arising inside him. He clenched his fists, his breath fastened.  
"How dare he?", he snapped, slowly getting angrier and angrier. "Doesn't he know what we have done for him? He would be nowhere without us!"  
Dark got up from the chair, pushing it back with such a force that it fell over. Yan flinched again, her eyes wide open, staring at him. The demon walked towards the window of his office trying to calm his breath but failing.  
"I've been there since the beginning! He can't push me aside! Not again! Who does he think he is." He was so angry that he had to make small breaks from speaking to not start to shout.  
He could feel how he slowly lost control of himself. The anger causing his shell to slowly crack. Flashes of him were already screaming in anger, the room around him turning monotone.  
Dark himself was now also screaming. "I won't allow that! He's not powerful enough!"  
A ringing started to fill the room, increasing until it was hardly bearable, but Dark didn't care. He wasn't in charge of himself anymore, he was controlled by anger. Anger about this wannabe.  
"He owes us everything! Everything!"  
"Dark stop!" He could hear Yan's voice, but it seemed to come from far away.  
"Does he really think he would be that successful if it wasn't for us?"  
"Dark, please!" It sounded more like a beg. "Please stop it!"  
"Wil and I helped him grow! WE MADE ALL OF THIS!"  
"STOP!  
The loud yell caused Dark to pause. He snapped back out of his rage and turned around to face the girl, the ringing already fading away. She sat there, huddled in the chair and pressed her hands against the sides of her head as if she feared it could fall apart if she didn't.  
He approached her carefully, his steps quietly. "I am sorry, Yan." He stopped right next to her, placing one hand gently on her back. He could still see the flashes around him, but they weren't twitching anymore. "Are you okay?"  
The girl shook her head, still in the same position. "It hurts!" Her voice was nothing more than mumbling.  
Dark slowly recoiled his hand and looked at what he did. The room was already back to normal and so was he, only a little bit furious. But Yan, she didn't seem to feel good.  
"What is hurting?", he asked, his voice as calm as ever.  
"My head!" She looked up, the pain visible in her eyes.   
Dark took a step back. His heart filled with remorse at the sight of the young girl. It was his outburst that caused her pain, he was sure about that. The way she sat there, her arms wrapped around her knees now, her eyes closed, it made him feel really bad.  
"Please excuse..." He paused a second and looked around the room. "This."  
She gave no response.  
"I didn't want to hurt you!", he apologized and walked, after a brief moment, around the desk once again to sit down.   
Now that it was quiet again, he was quiet again, he suddenly felt really tired. These outbursts weren't very pleasant and they consumed a lot of his energy. He still felt the anger about the things Yan told him, but he knew that he couldn't afford to be consumed by his feelings at the moment. They had a lot to plan now.  
"I never had that before!"  
Dark looked up by the sound of Yan's voice. She still sat there sunken down, but at least she looked at him.   
She cleared her throat and started to nervously comb her hair with her fingers. "I never had problems with your little episodes!" She flinched for a second and took hold of her head.  
Dark nodded, worries piercing through his head like ice cold shards. He cared about that girl, he always had.   
She was right though. It wasn't the first time that Dark couldn't hold it together in front of her or any other ego. She never seemed to be affected by it.   
"Maybe you just have a cold, Yan", he suggested and watched her nod along to his words.  
"That's gonna be it"  
She nodded again and got up from her chair, just to press her hands against her forehead once again. For a second Dark just watched her worried. But she just needed a few moments until she lowered her hands.  
Dark bit his lip and shook his head. "You should go see Dr Iplier." He also got up from his chair and covered the distance between the two of them to stop next to her.  
Yan agreed with his idea. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She looked at Dark again, the doorknob already in her right hand. "Don't stress yourself, Dark." She hesitated for a second. "And don't do anything imprudent."  
Dark let out a little chuckle, nothing more, but it caused the girl to smile too.   
"I never do anything imprudent."  
With a last smile, the girl opened the door and walked out of the room. Dark closed it behind her and turned towards his room. Now that he was alone again, all his emotions came back. Not just the anger, but also the worry about Yan. Maybe she just had a common cold, but still. That wasn't really common for egos.  
At least they had a Doctor in the building, even if Dark questioned his abilities sometimes.   
With a deep breath, he managed to control his emotions and sat down behind his desk again. He really couldn't afford to lose it again, even if he felt like it.   
He looked down at his hands just to discover that they already were pale again and that flashes of red and blue twitched around him. He sighed and shook his head. It seemed like he wasn't as calm as he wanted to.  
"Keep it together, Dark!", he admonished himself, clutching his fists together.   
This was not the time to get angry. Mark would get what he deserved and Dark and all the other Egos would get their revenge and the recognition they deserved.   
But they needed a plan. And that meant it was time for another meeting with all the egos.


End file.
